The New Uchiha Member Revamp
by jmorel1609
Summary: What if Naruto was a Uchiha and His Father was no other Dante Sparda? Good Sasuke Sakura Bashing


**XxX The New Uchiha Member XxX Authors Note: Hey everyone I always wanted to know how it would be if Naruto was part of the Uchiha so I'm going to try it. Sakura bashing! OOC Sasuke**

**It was a nice day...well as nice a day it can get for 5-year old Naruto Uzumaki can get for him meaning no beatings... **_**yet**_**. Naruto was especially on **_**guard**_** today, why you ask? Because today is October 10, Naruto's birthday and the day the Kyuubi was sealed in him. The village always has a festival on this day and they mobbed up to beat up Naruto. One time an Anbu, Inu (Kakashi) used a Raikari (Lightning Blade) to strike him in the lungs. Luckily Naruto moved to the side so the wound wasn't fatal. A villager saw Naruto and screamed" I FOUND THE DEMON!" In 5 minutes there was about half the village after Naruto and also unluckily Inu was supposed to 'take care' of him under the orders of the Hokage. Naruto ran into a dead end and got scared. Inu said "No more running demon now you'll pay for killing my sensei! Let's kill him for the Yondaime!" "FOR THE YONDAIME!" The villagers screamed. In one second they were going to kill Naruto then more than half were dead and Inu was on the floor panting. He heard one word before he passed out "Tsukuyomi" he heard a voice and all he remembered was seeing red eyes with a 3 pointed huddled in to a ball "Are you going to hurt me too mister?" The mystery man said "My name is Itachi let me help you" Itachi looked at Naruto and felt bat for the young jinchuriki. Was his life so bad that he can't trust a single person? He started to feel the strain on his mangenkyo. He still felt bad about killing his best friend.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Flashback***

**Itachi just got the mission that he had to assassinate his clan because of the coup in a week's time. He soon felt Shisui's Chakra and said "Shisui why were you following me?" "Itachi I know about the mission, are you going to do this?" Shisui said "...I love this village far more than I love my clan" "YOU TRAITOR!" "Shisui get out of my way or I'll have to kill you" "NO! I am going to kill you and bring your head to Fukaku-sama" So be it" Itachi had a hidden Kunai in his hand and threw it at Shisui at bullet speeds but Shisui saw it and tried to dodge but it hit him in his hand ."Now you can't do hand seals" "Who said that?" Another Shisui came out of the trees and the one Itachi hit turned into smoke "****Kage Bushin (Shadow clone**_**)**_** clever... but not clever enough!" As he said that a Kage Bushin came out of the trees and said "****Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire Release: Fire ball technique**_**)**_**" The fire ball almost engulfed Shisui but he used Kariwami (Substitution) to get out of the way. As soon as that happened Shisui took a shuriken to the heart by a Sharingan Blazing Itachi "I'm sorry Shisui but it was the only way" as soon as he said that his eyes formed into the ****Mangenkyo Sharingan**

**(Flashback end)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Naruto come over here" NO! You're going to hurt like they were going to!" "Naruto I promise you I won't" Naruto crawled over to Itachi but he had a few Kunai in his hands just in case. Itachi was about to touch him when three Kunai almost hit him "STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T HURT ME!" Naruto screamed "Naruto I'm not going to hurt to I'm going to take you to the hospital I swear" Itachi said **_**'I'm not a pedophile like orochimaru!'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Once Itachi got Naruto to the hospital he thought **_**' I need to have a talk with the Hokage'**_** Itachi Smirked evilly. Itachi started to walk to the Hokage tower to have a 'talk' with him. While he was on his way many civilians greeted him. He was smiling on the outside but on the inside he snorted 'It sickens me how they can treat on someone so nice but another horrible just because a surname. He finally got to the office and was greeted by the secretary. Itachi said " Hello Misumi-san" He was glad that some people weren't total buffoons " Hi Itachi, The Hokage is ready to see you" "Thank you Misumi-san" Once Itachi was out of sight he had an evil smirk plastered on his face. 'How I can hear his screams now' (A/N: For any perverts NO HOMO!) Well I guess he has metal problems o_O. The Hokage was working on his paperwork when 3 knocks were heard "Come in!" The Hokage said. What he saw shocked him. He saw Itachi grinning evilly with his mangenkyo spinning. "Hello Hokage-sama" Itachi said. Hiruzen knew he was screwed once he heard his voice. In his mind he could only say two words 'Aw Fuck' then all hell broke loose**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

**After Itachi picked him up he was taken to his apartment. Now Naruto has woken up in the sewers. "WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE SEWERS" ****"Young One you are in your mind and it is not good for a young man to have this type of language"**** "Screw you" The mysterious woman (She's Kyuubi if you didn't figure it out yet) got a stick from God-Knows Where and wacked him ****"The first time I let you curse but you will not swear until you have become a ninja"**** "Why an ninja shouldn't it be when I'm an adult" "****Old enough to kill, Old enough to Fuck, Drink, and Curse****" A sweat drop formed on Naruto's head" Oh…. So um WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY MINDSCAPE!" ****"Oh Yes forgot to tell you" "Child what do you know about the Kyuubi No Kitsune" ****"The Yondaime Hokage killed the fox" ****Wrong He had to seal the Kyuubi up inside a child because if he killed it it would just reform" ****"So does that mean….. He sealed it in me…. WHY ME HUH! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE VILLAGE YOU CHOOSE THE ORPHANED ONE" ****"Kit he choose you because he couldn't trust anyone more than his own son" ****"Really? He's my father?****" Yes you know him by Minato Namikaze but was actually Dante Sparda. "****Who is he" **He is a very powerful devil" **"So I am a devil" "****No you are a half devil but Kit I'll explain this later" "We're also going on a training trip to perfect your power, Go tell the Hokage" ****"Okay I'm going to go tell Jiji"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto reached the Hokage tower in 10 minutes. He reached there pretty fast because usually it takes him 30 minutes. While going inside the tower he heard some sounds that sounded like Hiruzen's (Third** **Hokage) voice saying" Alright let's be reasonable! No! No! Don't do this! Noooooo!" After he heard sobbing noises and a faint "My Icha Icha collection…" Naruto sweat dropped. The most powerful ninja in the village couldn't be defeated that easily….. Right? Naruto was stopped at the door by the Hokage's secretary. She looked at him in disgust and said" The Hokage doesn't have time to waste with a demon like you!" Hiruzen heard what she said and commanded the ANBU to take her to the T and I department. Naruto saw the masked elites come out of the door and noticed that he could now go in. Naruto took a peek inside and saw Hiruzen still grieving over his prized books and a smirking Itachi. Hiruzen noticed that Naruto was looking at him and stopped grieving and gave him a Grandfather Smile. " Naruto-kun what can I do for you?" Naruto got mad and screamed " YOU CAN DO ME A FAVOR AND EXPLAIN WHY THE MOST POWERFUL BIJUU IS IN MY STOMACH AND WHY THE MAN WHO DID THIS WAS ALSO MY FATHER!" Hiruzen looked at him in shock and stuttered" …who told you?" Naruto, by this time had calmed down a bit and said " Kyuubi-chan, herself" Hiruzen gaped 'Herself!?' " Also when you were going to tell me that my father's not even human?" Obviously they forgot Itachi Was in the room but remembered when they heard his jaw drop 'Not….Even…Human?' Naruto cursed and said "Shit…." **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey well I got a laptop for Christmas so now I'll try to update every 2 weeks! sorry for the wait**


End file.
